


Boys wear skirts

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Consent, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Party, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Oma Kokichi, Protective Oma Kokichi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Saihara Shuichi cries during sex, Saihara Shuichi wears a skirt, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Wall Sex, he's ok tho just horny lol, kinda?? that's what i was going for hdjdhdd, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: "I'm right, I know. I'm all that's on your mind now." Ouma declares, moving his free hand to cup Saihara's cheek. The detective nods before he realizes it, his face burning with a blush. "That's right. Nobody else is on your mind. That's the way I like it."Saihara whines as Ouma gives him a dark, lustful look.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	Boys wear skirts

**Author's Note:**

> I put together a few requests for this fic!
> 
> 💐 - "2. Protective Kokichi.....another character (maybe miu?) makes a comment on something shuichi's insecure about....like crossdressing? Kokichi gets mad..."
> 
> Demini - ".....maybe a ridiculous amount of PDA leading to exhibitionism/voyeurism?.....a touch of possessiveness with biting and such......having them really getting caught willingly or not."
> 
> genji - "....shuichi with an oral kink (either deepthroating or mouth fucking....)"
> 
> Thank you so much for the requests!! Credit goes to all of you for the ideas, Thank you so much!! <3 <3

"Hey, Shumai, do you want a drink?"

The question is enough to bring Saihara out of his thoughts, and his eyes flutter as he processes Ouma's question.

The leader giggles with a small shake of the head, and Saihara pouts.

"How rude of Shuichi to ignore me like that... I would've expected more from you!"

Saihara sighs, before leaning against Ouma's shoulder. The leader doesn't say anything, as it seems he understands that the detective's not in the mood for teasing.

Parties have never really been his thing.

It took a lot of convincing for Ouma to persuade the other into coming with him to Momota's party, and Saihara was already regretting it.

It was crowded, and loud. He couldn't hear himself _think_ over the overwhelming voices of dozens of people around him.

Anytime he'd look up, he'd inevitably see the eyes of strangers everywhere. Whether they were looking at him or not, it certainly didn't help his anxiety.

So many people, and twice as many eyes. It was overwhelming, and Saihara felt ashamed for how much it scared him.

Ouma seems to understand his fear. Slowly, Saihara feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. He presses his face into Ouma's neck, grateful for the distraction.

He exhales shallowly, wincing as he hears someone yelling from across the room. Ouma pulls him closer to him protectively, and Saihara tries to focus on the sound of his breathing.

It's much easier said than done.

He tried to tell himself not to be scared. What did he have to be so nervous about anyways? He knew most of the guests here, since Momota had mostly invited people from their school. So that certainly wasn't it...

It couldn't have been that he felt self-conscious, either. He had chosen an outfit he felt semi-confident in, just so he _wouldn't_ be self-conscious in an already anxiety-inducing situation.

His outfit was simple, at least in his opinion. A black and grey striped sweater, that had been a recent gift from Ouma. A black, pleated skirt. Fishnets, and a pair of black and grey tennis shoes.

He'd only recently started wearing skirts, and more traditionally 'feminine' clothing. It had been something he'd wanted to try for a long time, but his anxiety is exactly what kept him from trying it.

Funnily enough, wearing outfits like the one he'd chosen tonight had actually seemed to _help_ his anxiety. He felt like he looked good, and he'd only gotten compliments since he'd started dressing in such a way.

Ouma _loved_ it, and that only made him feel better. The leader had said that he noticed how much more comfortable Saihara had seemed when he started dressing this way, and _adored_ the confidence it gave him.

So, he wasn't self-conscious at all. At this point, all of his friends have gotten used to his new sense of fashion, and none of them had seemed to have a problem with it.

Though, Ouma had always said that; 'If anyone _did_ have a problem with it, I'd be the first person to kick their ass.' 

The point is, he knew that the outift wasn't the source of his anxiety tonight. He knew it wasn't the people in _particular,_ either... 

At this point, he was just trying to deny that overstimulation from the lights and loud noises was the cause of it.

He presses his face further into Ouma's neck, and shuts his eyes. The noises of so many people talking around him is _overwhelming._ Every new voice feels like it was just building up, the sounds are too much to focus on all at once.

He exhales, shaking his head in attempt to bring his thoughts back to the present.

He's reminded of Ouma's presence as he feels the boy raise a hand to pet the dark locks of Saihara's hair.

"...Do you want to leave?" Ouma asks gently - in a quiet, soft voice in contrast to the loud and various noises around him.

Saihara sighs, leaning into Ouma's touch absentmindedly. "...I-I don't know, I don't want to feel like I came all this way for nothing." Saihara whispers just loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Ouma hums, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Saihara's head.

"Everything's just.... so _loud -_ A-And I'd feel bad if I left, since it _is_ Kaito's party..." The detective leans back just enough for Ouma to see his face. "I... I just feel really overwhelmed, right now."

Ouma pauses for a moment, as if he were considering something. Before Saihara could ask what it could be, the leader smiles.

"...How about this - I'll try to help you take your mind off of it and distract you." Ouma brushes the other boy's bangs out of his face, continuing. "And if you're still feeling anxious atter that, we can go home. I'll make up some excuse if Kaito has a problem with it.

"

Saihara hesitates at first, before finally nodding. "O-Okay, we can try that. How are you going to distract me, though...?"

Ouma _grins._

Before Saihara can think, he feels warm lips press against his own. An embarassed blush tinges his cheeks as he worries about the fact that they're in _public,_ in front of dozens of their classmates _._ He gently pushes Ouma away.

"K-Kokichi, we're in public...! W-What if people see us...?!" Saihara whispers hurriedly, glancing around to check.

Ouma cups his chin softly, and gently turns Saihara's head to face him. "Don't think about them."

"B-But... There's just - _so_ many people here...!" The detective whines as he squeezes his eyes shut. Ouma lets his arm fall from the other boy's shoulder, and now rest around his waist.

"Don't think about them." Ouma repeats quietly, encouraging Saihara to open his eyes again. "Just think about me. Focus on me, and don't think about anything else."

Ouma leans in closer, and this time Saihara reluctantly doesn't stop him from kissing him. Ouma's hands rest on his hips, and Saihara tries to take his lover's advice.

He grips onto the front of Ouma's shirt, whining as Ouma's presses his body against his. Saihara _whimpers_ as Ouma bites down onto his lip.

He _gasps_ as Ouma's tounge slips into his mouth, and Saihara grasps at his shoulders.

The leader slowly steps forward, making Saihara back up with him. He's pushed into a wall before he can think, and he pulls away to gasp, before Ouma's lips are on his again.

He pulls away again, panting for breath as he looks up at Ouma. "W-Wha... Kichi...?"

Ouma smiles, though he's just as breathless as the other. He leans forward to mutter in Saihara's ear, "I'm getting your mind off worrying, right?"

It takes a bit for Saihara to understand the words, too caught up in a daze from such a heated kiss. "H-Huh...?"

Ouma leans down to press kisses to the side of Saihara's neck, giggling quietly as the detective's breath hitches.

"You're not thinking about the party now, right?" Ouma leans back, looming over him. "Now _I'm_ all you can think about, _right?"_

"O-Oh..." Saihara can't muster up a full response, as he realizes that Ouma is _exactly right._

Ouma has him pinned to the wall, and he leans over him. His sight is completely engulfed by only _Ouma._

Ouma giggles quietly, raising an arm to rest it beside Saihara's head onto the wall. The action makes Ouma seem taller than he actually is, and Saihara's _breathless -_ unused to the sight.

"I'm right, I know. I'm all that's on your mind now." Ouma declares, moving his free hand to cup Saihara's cheek. The detective nods before he realizes it, his face _burning_ with a blush. "That's right. _Nobody_ _else_ is on your mind. That's the way I _like_ it."

Saihara whines as Ouma gives him a dark, _lustful_ look.

"Only I'm allowed to see you like this, _right?_ Because you're _mine._ Nobody else gets to be in that pretty head of yours, only _me."_ Ouma smirks, narrowing his eyes as Saihara breathes shallowly. He _loves_ when Ouma acts so _possessive,_ and the leader knew it _very well._

"...Y-Yours...." Saihara mutters meekly, nodding as he stares back at Ouma, as he's unable to tear his gaze away.

Ouma tilts his head. "Hm? What was that?" He heard him, Saihara _knows_ he heard him, but the leader _still_ pretends to be clueless.

"I-I'm.... I'm yours, K-Kokichi... All... All y-yours..." Saihara finally says, whining as Ouma grins down at him.

"That's right. You're all _mine."_ Ouma _growls,_ leaning down to rest his forehead against the other's.

Suddenly, Ouma slips his leg between Saihara's, pressing against his crotch. The detective _whines out,_ unable to stop himself as Ouma grinds his leg against him.

Ouma snickers quietly as he feels Saihara's erection through his skirt. "You're already hard? How _cute."_

Saihara whines, raising his hands to cover his face. Realizing he's gotten hard in public has brought his attention back to the fact that _anyone_ could be staring at them.

"K-Kichi, we're in public..."

"So?" Ouma asks, flustering the other boy. "That just means that everyone will know that you're mine. Nobody will _ever_ try to take you from me."

Saihara struggles to stifle a cry as Ouma grinds his leg against his clothed length. His arms fly up to grip onto Ouma's shoulders, and he bites his lip to quiet himself.

"K-Kichi, I-I'm serious...! P-People might see us... H-Hhnn..." He whines, gently pushing against Ouma's shoulders.

Ouma's face falls into an unreadable expression, and Saihara lets out a relieved sigh as the boy leans back. Ouma stares at him for a few long moments, before suddenly moving his leg and pulling away from him alltogether.

_"Jeez,_ fine... I guess Shuichi just wants everyone to see his little _situation,_ Nishishi... _"_ Ouma declares loudly as he moves to the side of Saihara.

The detective _gasps,_ quickly pulling his sweater down to hide the tent in his skirt. _"K-Kokichi!"_

_..._ _Great,_ now he's _hard_ in _public._ All because of Ouma's teasing.

Ouma leans down to mutter in his ear, "I told you I'd distract you."

_"K-Kokichi!!_ Th-This _doesn't_ help!!" Saihara sputters out as he glancing around, checking whether anyone has noticed his 'little situation' yet. "I-I can't j-just.... _stay here_ like this...!"

Ouma laughs quietly. "Well, this definitely gives you an excuse to leave, right? Nishishi!"

The detective groans, gripping the bottom of his sweater as his face burns a deep red. "Th-This isn't funny, Kokichi..."

Finally, Ouma's smile softens into an apologetic one. He sighs, petting Saihara's hair as he laughs awkwardly. "I know, baby. Sorry." Saihara huffs, averting his gaze in frustration.

"To be fair, I wasn't really trying to get you so riled up. I guess I just got a bit carried away, Nishishi..." Ouma rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, but Saihara still doesn't look up. "Hey, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"A-And how do you plan on doing that...? Y-You kind of just made my worrying _worse,_ y-you know...." Saihara grumbles as he stares at the floor, absentmindedly kicking the tile.

"Yeah... My bad. I'll make you feel better, okay? It's a promise." Ouma reassures with a grin.

"What, are you promising to fuck later or some shit?"

Suddenly, Iruma Miu steps up beside them with a drink in her hand and a bold exclamation. Saihara blushes furiously and moves behind Ouma, still self-conscious about his... _situation._

"Like that's any of your business, blonde bitch!" Ouma laughs, stepping in front of Saihara as he takes the hint.

Iruma cackles, before taking a long swig from her drink. She peers at Saihara from over Ouma's shoulder.

"The fuck are you hiding for, emo boy? You scared to be in the presence of someone as _gorgeous_ as me?" Miu grins as Saihara averts his gaze.

"Nah, I think Shuichi's more scared of catching your ugly! It's contagious. you know! Nishishi!" Ouma grins as Saihara moves to hug his arm.

Iruma whines, clearly affected by Ouma's insult. "W-Whatever, I already know nobody can resist looks like mine..."

Ouma laughs it off, and Saihara glances around. He tried to get his mind off the... _problem_ in his lower region. Maybe he could get it to go away if he just thought of something else...?

"Hey, bitchboy! The fuck are you looking at? My tits are down here!" Iruma exclaims, seemingly finding her composure again.

Saihara flusters, and suddenly he wishes he still had his old hat to shield his eyes.

Iruma groans in annoyance. Curiously, she looks over Ouma's shoulder, before suddenly _bursting_ out laughing.

"Holy shit, the rumors are fuckin' true! Hah-hahaha! I can't believe this, this is fuckin' _golden!"_ Miu cackles as Saihara and Ouma just stare at her, both equally confused.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Saihara asks quietly, hesitation and nervousness edging in his voice.

"I heard you were pulling a Fujisaki on us, but this is the first time I get to see it myself! _Hah!_ Is that why you're hiding behind Cock-ichi?!" Miu wipes a tear from her eye, as if it's the funniest thing she's seen all day.

Ouma glares at her, and Saihara notices his hands clench into fists. The detective shakes his head, hoping that Iruma wasn't saying what he thought she was.

"'P-Pulling a Fujisaki'...? W-What's that supposed to mean...?" He curses himself for sounding so meek, but Iruma just laughs some more.

"Ya know, Chihiro Fujisaki! The Ultimate Programmer! I'm talking about the skirt. dumbass!"

Saihara, still holding Ouma's arm, feels him tense up. He feels his heart throb in his chest.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ouma asks sternly, in a dark tone as he stares daggers at the inventor.

Iruma whimpers, losing her confidence yet again as she fiddles with a strand of her hair. "I-It's just funny, ya know...? 'C-'Cause guys don't usually wear skirts 'n shit..."

"I don't think that's funny, really." Ouma's eyes narrow, taking an abupt step forward. The sudden step startles Saihara, and he loses his grip on Ouma's arm.

The leader slowly steps closer to Iruma, clearly intimidating the inventor. She averts her gaze with a whimper.

"Shuichi, and any other guy, can wear whatever the hell they want to. Who the fuck cares if it isn't 'the usual'?" He takes another step forward, and Iruma anxiously steps back. "Shuichi looks _good,_ and he _feels_ good. I think he should wear whatever-" Ouma roughly grabs Iruma's wrist, and she yelps. "-the _f_ _uck_ he wants to wear."

"E-Eh...? J-Jeez, it was j-just a joke, i-idiot..." Iruma tries to pull her wrist out of Ouma's grasp, but the leader doesn't falter.

Saihara winces as he watches the scene unfold before him. Everyone was _very_ aware of Iruma's masochistic side, and so was Ouma. The fact that Iruma seemed to _enjoy_ this probably infuriated the leader even _further._

Ouma's not in front of him anymore either, so Saihara has to pull his sweater down to hide the tent that's still somehow present in his skirt. He's aware of the eyes of people all around them, now staring in interest as Ouma intimidates Iruma.

The insecurity that Iruma had brought on from commenting on his skirt, the eyes watching them from every corner of the room, and the 'little situation' that's still present in his skirt becomes all too much from him. He's feeling overwhelmed again, by all the feelings and senses clouding around him.

He wants to clench his eyes shut to avoid the stares of the eyes around him, but he needs to keep them open to make sure Ouma doesn't punch Iruma or something. He's hyper-aware of the fabric of the skirt he feels as he covers his lower region, he's _too_ reminded of the feeling.

He's overstimuated again. He needs to _leave._

Without thinking, Saihara suddenly reaches forward and gently grasps the back of Ouma's shirt. The leader looks back at him, and his expression immediately softens into worry as he realizes that tears are pricking at Saihara's eyes.

Ouma glances back at Iruma, considering his options as Saihara holds onto his shirt. Suddenly, Ouma shoves Iruma away from him, and grabs Saihara's hand.

Ouma leads them out of the house without hesitation. Saihara shuts his eyes tightly as he puts his trust in Ouma to get him _out_ of there. His heart pounds in his chest as he tries to focus on one sense at a time.

Shame burns in him as he hears the house go eerily quiet. He thought that the loud voices from before were intimidating, but it seems that silence was even _worse._

Finally, he feels cool air blow against him as Ouma leads him outside and shuts the door behind them.

Saihara cracks his eyes open just enough to see that they're _still_ not alone. Some people were outside as well, but Ouma didn't stop walking.

Silently, Ouma brings him around the house, until they're _finally_ alone.

It's quiet, it's private, and it's _safe._

Ouma pulls him into a gentle hug without any hesitation.

Saihara throws his arms around his neck, burying his face in Ouma's shoulder. He focuses on the feeling of Ouma's arms around him, and tries to forget his other senses for the time being.

Ouma sighs, and Saihara call tell that's it's a bit of a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck Miu." Ouma says quietly, breaking the silence. "Seriously, fuck her. You look great, okay? Don't let her bother you."

Saihars sighs, willing away his tears. "I don't... I don't want to think about that anymore..."

Ouma hums quietly, pressing a kiss to Saihara's cheek. He pulls away just enough to look into the amber of Saihara's eyes.

"Of course, angel. I'm sorry for dragging you to this party, I should've known it would be too overwhelming for you." Ouma comments, gently brushing a tear from the other's eye.

"...I don't want to think about that either." Saihara says quietly, glancing away. "I just want to think about you, right now..."

He lets his hands trail forward to grip the collar of Ouma's shirt, and the leader hesitates. "Are you sure, sweetheart? Earlier, when I tried to distract you, you said it didn't help - and I don't want to overwhelm you any more than you already are."

Saihara shakes his head, huffing quietly as he looks back up to Ouma. "'Earlier' was just because there were so many people around... I just want to feel you, now. Not anything else..."

Ouma hesitates one last time, before he nods slowly. "Okay... If you're sure, my beloved." Saihara nods in confirmation with a small smile. "I'll make you feel better, okay?"

Slowly, Saihara's pulled into a kiss. He tangles his fingers into Ouma's hair as the leader presses his body against his.

He whines as Ouma's tounge slides into his mouth, and the leader easily takes control of the kiss. Saihara feels hands trail down his waist to rest on his hips.

Impatiently, Saihara ruts his hips against Ouma's, making _sure_ he can feel his 'little situation' that has still yet to be relieved.

Ouma pulls away with a quiet laugh, as he lets a hand trail down to palm Saihara's arousal through the fabric. The detective _gasps,_ hands falling to grasp Ouma's shoulders.

"H-Hurry up..." Saihara mutters with a whine as Ouma giggles above him.

"Hurry up with what, baby?" The leader asks with a smile, drawing a huff from the other boy.

He grips Ouma's shirt again, frustrated. "I-I'm not in the mood for teasing, Kichi..."

Ouma laughs gently, pressing an apologetic kiss to his lover's cheek. "I know, baby. But really, I don't have lube. What can I do to help you out, love?"

"I... I-I don't care if we don't have lube, w-we can just use spit. I just... I _need_ you, Kokichi..." Saihara looks up at Ouma, desperation clear in his voice. "Please..."

Ouma's face flushes, and he's clearly just as desperate as Saihara is. "F-Fuck, okay..."

Quickly, Ouma moves to grip the hem of Saihara's skirt - but the detective grabs his wrist to stop him.

"Wait. I... I-I want to give you head, f-first..." Saihara requests quietly, making Ouma's face redden further.

Ouma's eyes widen, before he slowly nods and starts to unbutton his jeans. "O-Okay."

The leader glances around to make sure they were still alone, before pulling his pants and boxers down just enough for his arousal to reveal itself.

Ouma's must've been hard just as long as he was, but his jeans made it easier to hide than Saihara's skirt did for himself.

The detective kneels in front of him, blushing brightly as he takes Ouma's cock in his hands.

"U-Um, I have another... idea... f-first..." Saihara says quietly as he slowly starts to stroke Ouma's length. "I... I kind of, h-have a thing - a thing I want y-you to try..."

Ouma raises a brow curiously, a playful smile upon his lips. "Oh? And what would that be, my beloved?"

"Face... F-Face fucking.... L-Like, I want you to take control... if that's o-okay...?" Saihara admits bashfully, avoiding Ouma's gaze. "I-I just... Y-You're _all_ I want to feel, right now..."

A familiar, blank expression falls onto Ouma's features, before the leader raises a hand to pet Saihara's hair.

"Shit... Yeah, of course that's okay with me, baby." Ouma's eyes narrow with lust as he bites his lip. "Snap your fingers twice if you want me to stop."

It takes a moment for Saihara to process the statement, but one he does his face flushes and he nods eagerly. "Y-Yeah, okay. L-Let's... L-Let's do this."

Ouma laughs at the awkward phrasing, and Saihara takes that as his cue to start.

He rests his hands on Ouma's legs as he carefully opens his mouth. Saihara looks up at Ouma through his lashes expectantly, and the leader's breath hitches.

Slowly, Ouma guides his cock into Saihara's mouth, easing himself inside the warmth. He sighs from the pleasure, softly gripping the dark locks of Saihara's hair ans he sinks inside of him.

Saihara hums, the vibration of his voice bringing a choked groan from Ouma's throat. Finally, Ouma feels his cock hit the back of Saihara's throat, and the detective gags quietly.

Ouma giggles, gently stroking Saihara's hair. "Y-You're doing so good, baby. You feeling okay?" Ouma asks in a sweet, quiet voice.

Saihara hums again, this time in confirmation. If he could speak, he'd tell Ouma right now just how good he felt.

It was strange, but there was something comforting about having something inside his mouth like this. He'd always liked giving oral, perhaps a bit _too much._

He thought that, maybe, it was because he was the type of person to get overstimulated so easily. Having something so - well, _big -_ inside his throat gave him something he couldn't help but focus on.

Sometimes, so many things happening at once can just overwhelm Saihara to the point of causing a panic attack. So, having one thing he could feel and concentrate on was strangely... _comforting._

He didn't really want to admit how much he liked it. though. He knew Ouma'd tease him _so much_ if he knew.

After giving Saihara a break to adjust and get used to the sensation - and after getting his confirmation that he was okay - Ouma smiles down at him.

"Are you ready, baby?"

Again, Saihara hums around his cock - and again, Ouma hisses at the pleasurable feeling.

Finally, Ouma nods before beginning to move.

He pulls out to the head of his cock, and eases himself back in - slowly, at first. Saihara gags each time Ouma hits the back of his throat, but he just reminds himself that he'd get used to the sensation with time.

Ouma lets out quiet groans and shallow breaths as he carefully speeds up his pace. His thrusts slowly starting to chase after the heat of Saihara's throat.

The detective uses the fact that he doesn't have to move his head to his advantage. He rolls his tounge around the head of Ouma's cock, drawing a desperate grunt from the leader.

"F-Fuck, you're doing so good, Shuichi - _Hhnnn..."_ Ouma mumbles quietly as he rocks his hips into Saihara's mouth.

Saihara whines around his cock in response to the praise. He feels his own cock _aching_ under his skirt, and he presses his thighs together desperately.

Ouma gently grips his hair, groaning as he fucks his boyfriend's throat. Saihara's desperate to be touched, _whimpering_ as Ouma grinds into his mouth.

_"Gghh,_ Shuichi - Y-You're so fucking _cute,_ Hhnn-" Ouma groans out through gritted teeth as he tentatively pulls Saihara's hair. "S-So fucking cute, Y-You're gorgeous - _Fuck..."_

Saihara grips the hem of Ouma's pants, encouraging him to go _deeper_ and _faster,_ too caught up in a distracted phase of pleasure.

He whines with a muffled gag as Ouma's thrusts quicken. His own cock feels like it's practically _throbbing_ from the lack of attention.

He doesn't want to stop - not when the feeling of Ouma's cock hitting his throat is so distractingly _good._ But, if he doesn't get absolutely _railed_ right now he feels like he'll actually cum in his _clothes_ \- which would only add the the horribly embarrassing night he's gone through so far.

So, as much as he'd like to continue, he wils himself to reluctantly snap once, then twice.

Ouma immediately halts, and pulls out. It's embarrassing that Saihara's missing the feeling of him in in throat.

Ouma looks worried, since the detective made him stop so suddenly - but before the leader can say anything out of concern, Saihara wipes drool off his mouth and tugs at the hem of Ouma's pants.

"K-Kokichi, _fuck me._ P-Please, I-I - I can't wait anymore..." Saihara _begs,_ desperate tears beading at the conrners of his eyes as he stares up at Ouma.

The leader breathes shallowly, giving Saihara _that look._ It's that look he gives him that makes it seem like he wants to pound him until all he can see is _stars._

Ouma hurriedly picks Saihara up, and pins him against the wall of the house. Saihara isn't even aware of the sounds of people yelling and laughing from the inside at this point. All he's aware of in this moment is _Ouma._

"P-Please, _Please Kokichi_ \- I-I... I need y-you so _badly..."_ Saihara asks in a hurried and desperate whisper, and Ouma suddenly _falters._

The leader glances around quickly, yet again checking if anyone is around. He even looks at the house to see if any of the windows offer a view of their activities.

Ouma looks back at Saihara hesitantly, though still breathing just as heavily. "A-Are you sure? We're still in public, you know..."

Saihara _groans,_ tugging at the collar of Ouma's shirt out of frustration. _"Kokichi._ I-I don't care if anyone sees us at this point. J-Just _fuck me."_

Ouma pauses for a moment, before giggling quietly. Saihara scoffs, obviously irritated and impatient.

"Are you really so desperate to get _fucked,_ Saihara-chan? Wow, I never would have taken you for such a _slut."_ Ouma says in a _low_ voice, and Saihara feels himself _shiver_ just from the sound.

Ouma guides Saihara's legs around his waist, pressing him further into the wall as he supports his weight. "You want me to fuck you right here, where anyone could see us? You want _everyone_ to know that you're _mine?"_

Ouma lets his hands trail up Saihara's thigh, pushing his skirt up to reveal his boxers. Ouma chuckles as he runs his thumb over a wet spot just over the clothed head of Saihara's hard length.

"You want my cock so badly, don't you, baby? So badly that you're willing to _beg_ for it where _anyone_ could hear you." Ouma mutters as he slowly pulls Saihara's boxers down and off his legs.

The detective whimpers with a shy nod. He shivers as his aching cock is exposed to the cool air, and Ouma runs his hands over the fishnets that cover his thighs.

"That's what I thought. I'm the _only one_ who gets to touch you, right? And I'm the only one who gets to _fuck you."_ Ouma's eyes narrow further, and his voice gets lower the longer he speaks.

Saihara whines, rutting his hips forward in an effort to get _any_ sort of friction.

"K-Kichi, _Kichiii_ p-please..." Saihara whispers in a desperate babble, he grips onto Ouma's forearms impatiently. "Please, please... I-I'm all yours, I want y-you to _use_ me..."

Ouma's eyes widen for a moment, before he _grins._

"Oh? So you're into slut-shaming, too? I thought so, I always knew you had a masochistic side." Ouma looms over him, and Saihara swallows nervously. "You're so fucking _pretty._ You're my little boytoy, right? You're _mine."_

This was taking Ouma's possessive side to an _entirely_ new level, but Saihara _loved it._ His cock is _achingly_ hard, as Ouma tells him that he's his _property._ He wants this, he wants to be _Ouma's._

"K-Kichi, _Kichi -_ f-fuck me..." Saihara begs imatiently, gripping the collar of Ouma's shirt. The leader giggles, then finally, he nods.

"Yeah, I will. I'll fuck you good, okay? You're a _slut,_ but you're _my_ slut. I'll fuck you just the way you deserve, pretty boy."

Saihara nods with an almost drunken smile, and Ouma raises his hand to his face. He spits onto his fingers, and Saihara bites his lip.

Ouma lowers his hand to rub at the pucker of Saihara's entrance, and the detective sighs. Ouma leans down to suck onto the side of Saihara's neck as he eases two wet fingers into Saihara's entrance.

It stings a bit, since they aren't using lube. Saihara doesn't mind at all, especially since he knows how _wet_ Ouma's cock must still be from giving him oral before.

Ouma bites down onto Saihara's neck, and the detective _cries out._ He doesn't bother to check if anyone was nearby to have heard, though. The bite actually stings, and Saihara's _certain_ it will leave a mark.

_"Mm_ \- K-Kichi, bite me again - _p-please..."_ He finds himself requesting as Ouma starts to slowly pump his fingers inside of him.

Ouma laughs quietly. "You like it when I mark you up, huh, baby?" He comments as he leans down to nibble on the opposite side of Saihara's neck.

Saihara throws his head back, whining as he nods desperately. "Y-Yes... W-Want... Want you to claim me as yours..."

"Mhmm, but you already were mine, baby. You were mine the _second_ I first laid eyes on you." Ouma licks over the new hickey, pumping his fingers _deeper_ inside of his boyfriend.

Ouma adds a third finger inside of him, carefully stretching him as he bites the skin just under Saihara's jaw.

"...M-Mmm - _Kichiiii..._ 'm ready..." Saihara babbles out as he trembles from pleasure in Ouma's hold.

The leaders hums as his fingers curl up, pressing again his prostate, and Saihara keens. "K-Kichi, _H-Hhnnn~!"_

Ouma laughs quietly as he finally draws his fingers out of Saihara. He glances around, yet again checking if they were still alone. He smiles as he looks back at his lover.

"You've been _such_ a good boy, Shu... I think you deserve to be absolutely _wrecked,_ don't you?" Ouma's voice is a bit shaky as he guides his cock to press against Saihara's entrance. The detective nods frantically.

"Y-Yeah, _Yes_ \- Yes _please."_

Ouma laughs endearingly at his response, before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"...Hey, let me know if I go too far with the dirty talk or anything, okay? Tell me to stop if you want me to, or just snap your fingers twice like before." Ouma kisses over the hickies from earlier.

The sudden change of mood brings a shiver down Saihara's spine, and he swallows nervously.

"Y-Yeah, of course... I-I like it, though, d-don't worry..." Saihara assures as he wraps his arms around Ouma's neck. The leader smiles, before pulling back.

"Alright, are you ready, baby?"

Saihara nods, embarrassing quickly, desperation clear in the motion. Ouma giggles, before resting his hands on Saihara's hips again - and finally, _finally -_ he starts.

He slowly sinks his cock into Saihara, and the detective whines, unused to the pain.

The pain wasn't horrible, it was just something he wasn't used to. Usually, using lube alleviates most - if not _all_ \- of the pain. Now, though, it stung quite a bit.

...He really _must_ have a masochist side, since the pain really doesn't bother him all that much.

Soon, Ouma's hips meet Saihara's, and he gives the two of them a moment to get comfortable. The leader breathes heavily, his grip on Saihara's hips tightening as he holds back his _urges._

It takes a bit longer than usual - but soon, Saihara nods to give Ouma the confirmation he needed to move. The leader smiles, before slowly pulling out and easing himself back in.

His cock presses _right_ into his prostate with every thrust, and Saihara finds himself doing the best he could to rock back into the feeling.

"B-Beautiful, _Shuichi,_ you're so _beautiful._ You're _my_ beautiful _Shuichi. Mine."_ Ouma mutters in his ear as he fucks into him, pace speeding up unintentionally.

Saihars gasps, roughly pulling Ouma's hair without thinking about it. The leader _growls,_ pounding into him even _deeper._

"I-I'm yours - _A-Aahh~!_ O-Only yours, f-for you to _use,_ and - a-and I want e-everyone to know that...!" Saihara whines out, not caring how loud his cries are at this point.

"Th-That's right, you're all _mine -_ H-Hhnn-" Ouma groans into his ear, his thrusts speeding up as Saihara _keens_ in his arms. "Y-You're my little slut, a-aren't you, baby?"

Saihara starts sobbing from the pleasure, nails digging into Ouma's head as he grips his hair _desperately._ The leader groans, adjusting his hold on Saihara's hips to aim even _deeper._

Ouma brings a hand up to squeeze his thigh, biting his lip as he feels the fishnets under his hands. "F-Fucking Miu doesn't know what she's talking about... Y-You look fucking _amazing,_ baby - _hhnn-"_

Although Iruma's reaction to Saihara's outfit wasn't the _best,_ he couldn't recall her actually saying he looked bad... 

He doesn't bother correcting Ouma, though. The praise and compliments were all he could manage to _think about._ The feeling of Ouma's cock _pounding_ into his prostate, the sounds of his moans in his ear - it all edged Saihara closer to his climax as he _cries_ out of _desire._

He gasps as Ouma leans down to suck on his neck again. The leader pushes the collar of Saihara's sweater down so he can mark him on his upper chest.

Ouma bites down, and Saihara wonders for a moment if he actually broke the _skin._ He _sobs,_ clinging onto Ouma as the leader fucks him into the wall.

"K-Kichi - _Kichiiii~!_ _H-Hhahh_ \- P-Please, _Please,_ I-I want to _cum...!_ _Hhnn~!"_ Saihara babbles out drunkenly, and he feels a bit of drool trail down his chin as he moans.

Ouma pulls away from his neck with a broken laugh, pressing a kiss to Saihara's cheek as he leans back. "Th-That was kind of fast... Y-You really are needy, h-huh?" Saihara nods frantically as Ouma giggles.

"T-That's right, b-because _I'm_ the one who got you so _excited_ in the f-first place. _Gghh_ \- I still c-can't believe you _begged_ me to fuck you where _anyone_ could s-see - _H-Hhaahh-"_ The leader groans through gritted teeth, leaning his head into Saihara's shoulder to muffle his moans.

The detective _whines,_ pleasured tears practically _streaming_ from his eyes as Ouma's thrusts lose rhythm. Saihara can tell by the feeling that Ouma's close too, and he _keens._

Saihara tightens around him suddenly, and Ouma lets out a choked moan. 

_"F-Fuck_ \- C-Come for me, Shuichi. _Now."_ Ouma demands, and Saihara _whimpers_ at the stern tone.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Saihara to oblige to the order, and he cums in _hot_ spurts, the seed _dribbling_ onto his skirt unintentionally.

Ouma bites down onto Saihara's shoulder - _hard_ \- as he reaches his own orgasm. He cums inside of Saihara, and the detective _gasps_ as his filled with Ouma's _warmth_.

The leader slowly rides out their orgasms for a few more moments, before finally slowing to a halt. Saihara pants in his arms, grateful for Ouma still supporting his weight - as he feels like he'd _collapse_ if Ouma wasn't still holding him up.

Saihara gasps for breath as he curls his fingers in Ouma's hair, trying to come back to his senses as he feels Ouma breathe heavily. The leader presses an apologetic kiss to the more recent bite, and Saihara laughs breathlessly.

Suddenly, a quiet - _unfamilar_ laugh startles the two boys out of the moment.

"You guys have no shame, huh?"

Saihara _yelps,_ and Ouma almost drops him from surprise.

Amami Rantaro stands a few feet away from them, appearing _far too_ casual for someone who'd just caught two people having _sex_ \- in _public._

Face just as red as his own, Ouma _immediately_ shuffles to pull out of Saihara and set him down on his feet. He quickly stuffs himself back in his pants, and Saihara feels his legs wobble under him.

Ouma quickly wraps an arm around Saihara to support him, once he realizes that he could hardly walk straight. Amami laughs again quietly, and Ouma _glares_ at him.

"H-How much did you see?!" Saihara manages to sputter out, his face _burning_ as he presses himself closer to Ouma.

Ouma tightens his hold on the detective protectively, as Amami looks them up and down.

"Not too much, don't worry. I'm just surprised you two would do this sorta thing in such a public place." Amami shakes his head dismissively, in an unsettlingly relaxed way.

"Fuck off." Ouma grumbles out, though his face is a bright red as he runs his free-hand through his hair. "I'll kick your ass if you tell anyone you saw us."

Saihara whines, pressing his face into Ouma's neck out of _shame_ and embarrassment. He feels guilty, blaming himself for convincing Ouma to do such a thing in _public._

Amami chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck a bit sheepishly. "No worries, no worries. I won't say a word to anyone. Your secret's safe with me, alright?" He winks, but Ouma doesn't laugh.

"Get out of here, Rantaro. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd kick your ass." Ouma says in a stern, and threatening voice. "I can call D.I.C.E. right now, and they'd do the job for me."

Saihara shakes his head, not wanting to hear Ouma threaten another person tonight. He looks up at Amami, face flushing ever further.

"...P-Please don't tell anyone, R-Rantaro, Really... Please...?" He tries his best to look as innocent as pleading as possible, too scared of anyone finding out to try any other options.

Amami's expression softens into a more genuinely relaxed one, and he smiles at Saihara. "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell a soul. Alright?"

Saihara nods slowly, "...Thank you... Th-Thank you so much."

Amami nods, before turning around slowly. "Pretty sure I'm the only one that saw you guys, by the way. Everyone inside's more worried about a fight Kaito's getting into." He chuckles quietly. "Damn guy gets into a fight at his own party..."

Ouma still doesn't look happy, and Saihara reaches over to hold his hand in an effort to comfort him. The leader's gaze doesn't soften, but he gently squeezes his hand back.

Awkwardly, Amami coughs to interrupt the silence. "Alright, I better head back inside now to make sure he didn't kill anyone. Stay safe, guys, yeah?"

Ouma doesn't respond, and Saihara just nods silently.

Amami turns around, but then stops again. He glances back over his shoulder. "One more thing... You might wanna do something about your clothes, Shuichi."

Finally, Amami walks away - leaving a flushed Saihara as he frantically looks at his clothes.

Sure enough, his skirt with covered in a new... _cum stain._ He groans in embarrassment, moving a hand in an attempt to wipe it off.

Ouma sighs, before moving to unbutton his shirt. His pale skin is now exposed to the cool air, but he doesn't seem all that bothered by it. He wraps his shirt around Saihara's waist, tying the sleeves behind him.

The shirt now hides their mess, thankfully. Ouma's quiet as he traces a hand around Saihara's hips. The detective rests his hand over Ouma's, drawing his attention back to him.

"H-Hey... D-Don't worry about it, o-okay, Kokichi?" Saihara reassures gently, squeezing Ouma's hand as he smiles shakily up at him.

Ouma shakes his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry about all this, Shumai. I shouldn't have pushed you into any of this."

Saihara smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ouma's cheek. "Like I said - don't worry about it. Please don't blame yourself..."

Ouma's quiet again, as he simply stares into his lover's eyes. Saihara takes that as his cue to continue. "I... I had fun tonight, even if it went kind of horribly." He laughs awkwardly, brushing the violet strands out of Ouma's face. "I still had fun though, because I was with you. Y-You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Saihara sighs with a small smile. "If you weren't here with me tonight, I'd probably be having a breakdown in the bathroom or something right now, honestly. So, thank you, Kokichi."

Ouma stares at him for a few long moments, before he sighs quietly. "I don't deserve you, you're just too nice to me. I pretty much fucked up this entire night, and you're still not mad at me?"

Saihara giggles, wrapping his arms around Ouma's neck as he feels the tension disappear. "Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm the one who begged you to... y-you know..."

Ouma finally smiles back, snaking his arms around Saihara and pulling him into his embrace. "Yeah, that's true. Did that at least help you take your mind off this shitty night?"

Saihara laughs. "Definitely, and thank you again for that. Let's never go to a party again, okay?"

"Deal." Ouma giggles, kissing Saihara's nose.

Suddenly, Ouma pulls away with wide eyes. "Wait - Holy shit, are you still not wearing your underwear?"

Saihara _gasps,_ his hands flailing to check - and sure enough, he still didn't have his underwear. "O-Oh my God, where are they...?!"

Ouma frantically looks around for a moment, before finally spotting them on the grass. He picks them up by the corner of the fabric, and Saihara _cringes_ at the dirt that covered them.

"I... I am _not_ putting those back on."

Ouma _grins._

_"_ Alright, we'll just leave them here, then. It'll be a little memorial of our night!" Ouma declares, dropping them back onto the ground.

"Wha-?! W-We can't just _leave_ them here, _Kokichi-!"_ Saihara gasps, baffled by the idea.

"Really? I doubt you'd ever wear them again, though! C'mon, who cares about a boring, old, pair of boxers? I'll buy you some panties instead, Nishishi!" Ouma declares, kicking the briefs into the dirt as he snickers.

Saihara groans, but he doesn't really want to have to wash them - he wasn't sure if he'd be able to even _touch_ them after they've been in the dirt.

"F-Fine, I guess... B-But if Kaito asks, don't tell him they're mine, okay?" Saihara grumbles as he starts walking, and Ouma follows.

"Really? How boring... I kinda wanted to tell _everyone_ that you lost your underwear after having _sex_ outside a house party!" Ouma laughs, wrapping his arm around Saihara's shoulders. "Now you're gonna have to walk home while you're _commando!"_

Saihara groans in annoyance, playfully shoving him with his shoulder. "S-Shut up. I'm already embarrassed enough, I can still feel your... _cum_ on my thighs."

Ouma _gasps,_ and immediately stops. Before Saihara can question him, the leader unceremoniously lifts Saihara off the ground and into his arms.

Saihara yelps, immediately shuffling to push his skirt down to hide his intimates. _"K-Kokichi!_ W-What if someone sees up my skirt-?!"

Ouma just laughs, and starts running with Saihara in his arms. He's carrying him bridal-style, easily supporting his weight.

The detective sighs and leans into his bare chest, deciding to just give in. It's not like he had the strength to walk, anyways. As long as he kept his skirt down, surely nobody would see.

At this point, he's used to all of Ouma's antics. The leader would never do anything to hurt Saihara, so he knew he had nothing to worry about. He just lets Ouma carry him back to the dorms, exhaustion hitting him hard.

Ouma leans down to whisper quietly. "By the way, I'll let you borrow my scarf for a while. I kinda got carried away with the biting, Nishishi..."

Saihara just sighs again, shaking his head in dismissal. Ouma giggles quietly.

"I'll make up for tonight, okay? Tonight, I think I learned like - _three_ of your new kinks... So I'll use that to my advantage to _really_ make up for everything later, Nishishi!"

Saihara's hardly aware of his voice, his eyes fluttering shut. Despite the cold night air, Ouma's bare chest is warm, and comforting. The feeling of the leaders arms holding him, and the warmth of his body draws a sleepy yawn from the detective.

Ouma notices that he's falling asleep, so he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead as he slows down to a walking pace.

"Goodnight, my beloved. I love you."

"Love you too, Kichi..." Saihara sleepily mumbles back, before drifting off to sleep in Ouma's arms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my fics have been really long lately, that isn't intentional! hdjdjdhd
> 
> Next in my drafts is an A/B/O dynamics fic, based on another request!! I've actually been really wanting to write an Omegaverse fic for a while now, so thank you for giving me an excuse to finally write it!! :D!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for all the ideas!! Love you all!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
